


Miss Celestia Ludenberg

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Death, Gen, Light Angst, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Miss Celestia Ludenberg, the queen of liars.
Kudos: 2





	Miss Celestia Ludenberg

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, the queen of liars. Able to fool everyone with her astounding skills, even herself. Holding herself above everyone else, she lived a luxurious life. She did whatever she wanted simply because she could.  _ Nothing _ could go wrong in her life. _ Nothing at all _ .

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, accepted into Hope’s Peak High School. The ultimate gambler. Still the same woman. Deceitful and cruel, selfish and fabricated. She made friends, of course she did in that environment. Not that she actually cared about them. Celestia Ludenberg does not need friends, she only needs herself.

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, thrown into a killing game. She could handle it, she could definitely handle it, she told herself every night. She just had to adapt, what could be so difficult about that. She could live here forever if she had to, it wouldn’t be anything at all to do that. Who cares about the outside world anyway? Certainly not Celestia.

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, committing a murder. It’s nothing at all for her, she can do this, and she will  _ not _ get caught. All she has to do is wait for Hifumi to make his way to the art closet so she can finally end this. There he is, she hits him over the head with a hammer, and that’s it, isn’t it. She can finally get away. Not that anyone knows she wants that, as far as they’re concerned she’s living perfectly happily in this dreadful situation.

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, in a class trial. She just needs to stay calm. She committed the perfect crime, there was no way she could lose at this point. Time moved quickly, but also so slowly. Arguments and rebuttals thrown everywhere, quite the rush it was. She never thought she’d actually lose, but here she is.

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, standing at death’s door. The flames surrounded her, she was completely ready. This was exactly wanted, to be burned at the stake. If you were to ask her she’d say it’s quite classic. A unique death for a unique girl. However, things like this don’t always last. A blaring siren came within earshot, and a fire truck crashed against her fragile body, ending her short life.

Miss Celestia Ludenberg the queen of liars Able to fool everyone with her astounding skills, even herself, but could she really? Maybe if she’d tried a little bit harder she would have lived, but that didn’t happen. We’ll never get to know what could have been of Miss Celestia Ludenberg, and neither will she.


End file.
